


Tommy Pickles and the Curse of Reptar.

by Marsetta



Series: Tommy Pickles, a Hogwarts AU. [1]
Category: All Grown Up!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rugrats
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was just a first year. He makes friends just like any first year should, but then he is thrown into a mess thousands of years in the making, since the founding of Hogwarts.<br/>Will he and his friends, and cousin, survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is a fiction I made last night. I was going through crossovers on other sites and saw a grand total of One Hogwarts AU. Actually, it was the only crossover with Harry Potter at all. So I wrote my own.  
> Enjoy! I don't own!

Tommy Pickles. He is a third generation Wizard. He was now eleven, and armed with his wand and his trusty owl, Spike, he was going to take Hogwarts by storm.  
The year was 2004, the setting was just outside the Hogwarts Express.  
"Bye mom. I'll be fine." Tommy assured his mother before giving her a hug. He hugged his father and fist bumped his brother. "I'll see you guy's on Christmas?" Tommy asked.  
"Yes, we'll see you then. Good luck!" Didi called out before the train pulled out. Tommy waved one more time before closing the window and going to find a cabin. He soon found one that had a single boy inside. He was half tempted to find a livelier cabin, but the boy looked down in the dumps. "Hi. Can I sit in here?" Tommy asked after he pulled the door open. The boy nodded, a half smile hidden behind his hair. "My name is Tommy." He stuck out his hand. The boy smiled hesitantly before taking Tommy's hand. "Chuckie." The boy sat on one side of the cabin, Tommy on the other. Tommy started to say something when the door burst open again. "Me First!" A boy yelled out, pushing at a girl that looked just like him.  
"I am older Philip!" The girl pushed her brother to the side. "By two Minutes!" But the girl was already inside.  
"Hello. My name is Lil and this is my brother, Phil." The girl introduced. "Uh, Tommy." Tommy shook her hand.  
"Chuckie." Chuckie shook Phil's hand. Then Chuckie and Tommy shake hands and Phil and Lil shake hands. The for burst into giggles before settling down on the seats, Tommy across from Chuckie and Lil next to Tommy, Phil next to Chuckie. A voice rings out from the hall. "THOMAS PICKLES YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!" Chuckie looked scared.  
The door was opened and a blonde girl stood in the doorway. A black girl behind her.  
"Thomas Pickles, why didn't you answer me?" The girl crossed her arms. The other girl rolled her eyes. "Hey Tommy." She said from behind the blonde.  
"Hi Suzy, Angelica. What can I do for you?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. Angelica huffed before pulling a small box from her pocket. She held it out for him. "My dad told me to give this to you." Tommy took the box. "He said it was his when he went to school here, said it was for boys or something." Angelica muttered before stalking off. Suzy grinned at him before following her friend out of the room. "Bye Tommy." The girl waved at them before disappearing around the corner, probably to find Harold.  
"Who was that?" Chuckie asked from his curled up position. "That was my cousin, Angelica, and he friend Suzy." Tommy ignored the incredulous look from the other three while he opened the gift.  
It was a screwdriver? He looked for a note but didn't find one. "Your uncle gave you a screwdriver?" Phil leaned forward to take a closer look.  
"We should probably get our robes on." Chuckie told them hesitantly, the poor boy was practically shaking, he probably didn't have much social interaction.  
They agreed and Lil left to change. Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie changed quickly and it wasn't till Lil got back that they noticed that Chuckie already had a house.  
"Dude, how old are you?" Phil asked.  
"This is my second year." Chuckie tugged on his Hufflepuff scarf, he got cold easily okay!  
Tommy grinned. "Well, at least we will have someone who can lead us around huh." Tommy clapped Chuckie on the shoulder. Chuckie smiled wider at them, showing off brace covered teeth. (for those who don't understand, that means he has braces.)  
Tommy's eyes widened. "Are you a muggleborn?" Chuckie's smile lowered a bit. "Naw, I'm a half blood. Mum was a muggleborn." Tommy turned red. "Sorry. I just saw the braces and assumed. My mom is a muggle." Tommy told them. Phil looked at Lil and she nodded. "We're muggleborn. Our mom was skeptical of our coming, almost took out Professor Pangborn." Phil and Lil giggled. Chuckie's eyes widened. "Your mom almost took out Pangborn?" He looked awed. Tommy hadn't met the man, but according to Angelica, the man was huge.  
Too soon the train stopped. They had to split with Chuckie, First years are taken on a different route it seems.  
Tommy gasped at his first look at the castle that is Hogwarts. He heard Phil and Lil gasp too, in fact, all the students gasped.  
The castle was huge! They drifted through the water slowly, giving the students a long look at the ancient, but refurbished, castle.  
They made it to the steps and were guided to the castle. They were let into a small room, waiting to be sorted.  
"Now listen up kids. I am Professor Pangborn. Tonight you will be sorted into one of four houses." Tommy tuned the man out, instead he looked around himself, looking at the portraits and up at the low foreboding ceiling. He saw a couple of ghost appear high on the wall, just floating through like it was nothing, but to them, Tommy guessed it probably was nothing.  
The doors opened and Tommy followed the others through the doors. Pangborn started to read names off the clipboard he held. Tommy took note of Phil and Lil's sorting, but no one else really stood out.  
"Lil DeVille." Pangborn called out. Lil walked up slowly, sitting on the stool provided.  
After a minute the hat called out "Gryfindor!" Tommy clapped with the others.  
"Phil DeVille." Phil went up quickly and sat with an eager look on his face.  
It only took a couple of seconds for the hat to call out "Gryfindor!" And Phil took off to sit with his sister.  
Tommy zoned out till he heard his own name. He walked forward at a relaxed pace, not rushed and not slow. He sat on the stool and waited for the hat.  
"Well. You have intelligence. Cunning as well. You are very loyal. But all of that is dwarfed by your courage. It would be a mistake to put you anywhere but" Tommy was startled by the hat but grinned when it called out "Gryfindor!" He looked out at the tables and caught Chuckie's eye. The boy was grinning and clapping along with everyone else. Tommy sat between the twins. The rest of the night was uneventful, Tommy ate, they got some rules by Headmistress McGonagall, and they followed the prefects to their rooms. Phil and Tommy shared a room with two other boys, Todd and Ty McNulty, twins like Phil and Lil.  
Tommy fell asleep, sure that this was the start to a very good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tommy Pickles' first year of Hogwarts. I decided to name this series like J.K. named HP.  
> I want to just note the kids lineage.  
> Tommy+Dil, Third gen on their dad's side, first on their mom's.  
> Chuckie, Seventh gen on his dad's side, second on his mom's.  
> Phil+Lil, First gen on both sides.  
> Angelica, Third gen on her dad's side, fourteenth on her mom's.  
> Suzy, Fifth gen on her mom's side, third on her dad's.  
> Harold, First gen on his dad's side, second on his mom's.  
> Kimi, First gen on both sides.
> 
> So that would make Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, and Harold Half Bloods. Angelica and Suzy Pure Bloods. And Phil, Lil, and Kimi Muggle Borns.  
> I hope you enjoy! Also, Tommy, the Twins, Kimi and Suzy are Gryfindor. Angelica is a Slytherin. And Chuckie and Harold are Hufflepuff.  
> Angelica, Suzy and Harold are a year older then Chuckie.
> 
> Oh yeah, Kimi and Dil don't come in till next year. Tommy Pickles and the Hufflepuff's Fears. 
> 
> I plan on it being somewhere between 8-15 chapters long, maybe less maybe more, depends on how long I write the chapters.  
> Mars


	2. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled Susie's name. Oh well, that will be fixed later.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie were sitting outside by the lake. They had been going out there for the past few weeks.  
"You're telling me your dad never told you the story of Reptar's Curse?" Tommy asked Chuckie incredulously. Phil and Lil looked from one to the other in amusement. Chuckie just shook his head.  
"What is Reptar's Curse?" Lil asked finally. She was curious. Tommy took this as a chance to practice his story telling skills.  
"Well, it is said, that before Hogwarts was built, the land here was beautiful. A dragon lived here. She was a mighty Dragon with shiny green scales and big piercing red eyes. She had laid her egg beneath the earth. She left him there, as is custom with dragons, to hatch on his own. She would be back when he hatched. But when she came back, a castle stood, right where she had buried her egg.  
She went on a rampage. It took all four founders working together to get the dragon contained. They couldn't kill it, so they put it in a silver egg, similar to the one her baby resided in, and buried her under the lake. They say that the dragon cursed the founders and vowed to break free and tare up Hogwarts to get to her egg. They named the egg Reptar." Tommy finished the story, earning him wide eyes filled with awe.  
"When is she supposed to come back?" Phil asked while leaning over his sister to get closer to Tommy. Lil rolled her eyes and pushed her brother off her.  
"They didn't say. Just that she would come back when the offspring of the founders met once again under the roof of the school. That's why Gryfindor sent his kids to Durmstrang and Ravenclaw sent hers to Beauxbatons. They couldn't have their kids under the roof of Hogwarts." Tommy explained.  
"How would we now if they did meet? I mean, the lines are spread so thin, for all we know Phil and Lil could be the great great great great and ton more greats grandchildren of a squib. For all we know one of us could be related to to one of the founders, or all of them." Chuckie let out quickly, terrified that the dragon would get free.  
"Relax Chuckie. If you really want to find out, we can always do a legacy potion. That should give us a list of all magical family members from however far back we want." Tommy told him. Now it was just a matter of finding the right book in the library, one of them being great at potions and brewing the potion it will require and getting a parchment long enough for them to go back that far. Easy peasy.

*%*$*%*

Tommy was sitting beside Phil and Lil in the library. Chuckie really wanted to know if one of them was related to anyone important to their history. And to tell the truth, the other three were curious as well. So there they were, a sunny Saturday afternoon, sitting in the library going through book after book, trying to find the right potion. None of them are good with potions though, so unless one of them suddenly became great at it, it didn't look like they would get very far.  
Chuckie walked into the library slowly, Angelica, Harold, and Suzy behind him. He had his head bowed, ashamed at how easy it was for Angelica to bully the answers out of him. He approached the table and sat with a small huff, right next to Tommy. Angelica sat opposite him. Suzy and Harold flanking her.  
"I hear that you are trying a legacy potion Pickles." Angelica looked bored, but her eyes spoke of mischief.  
"We can't even find it. And even if we could, we don't have the skills to brew it, or the money to buy parchment long enough for it." Tommy sighed depressed.  
"Well dear cousin. I could get you your parchment. Suzy is a potions master. And Harold knows where to find the potion you are looking for." Angelica studied her nails, waiting for their reply.  
Tommy's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He studied Angelica's movements, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
"You," She pointed to Chuckie, "know how to get to the kitchens?" She knew he did, Harold had learned of that fact when Chuckie made friends with a house elf named Fifi. Chuckie would go to the kitchen to talk with her during his first year, he still does, just not as often.  
"Y-yes." Chuckie stuttered out. "Good. I want you to get me a steady supply of chocolate chip cookies." Two things everyone knows about Angelica, One, She is loud and bossy, and Two She has a sweet tooth. She would do anything for chocolate or other sweets she likes.  
Even bribe her cousin and his friends.  
"We got a deal?" She asked. Tommy looked to the twins, who nod, then to Chuckie, who looked like a ghost but nodded.  
"We have a deal." Tommy shook her hand to finalize their deal.  
It took them a month of hopeless searching to find nothing. It took Harold three hours to find exactly what they want. It was now December 2nd.  
"We have the list of ingredients. I will have to go shopping. Lucky for you, Suzy, Harold, and I will be going to Hogsmead soon. We'll get your things then." Angelica told her cousin before taking a bite of cookie.  
"It should take me a few days to brew it. It has to boil for three days straight." Suzy and Tommy planned a course of action.

*%*$*%*

And so it was December 10th that the potion was finished. Six pieces of parchment were running the length of the bathroom floor. Phil, Lil, Harold, and Chuckie stood to one side and Angelica and Tommy to the other. Suzy was finishing some last minute touches on the potion.  
"I got us each a parchment." Angelica told them. "Why six and not seven?" Phil asked. Lil slapped his shoulder. "Because we're twins you dork." She told him.  
"Okay guys, get next to your parchment. Good, now, take these and cut your finger, you need three drops of blood. Then pour your cup onto the parchment." Suzy instructed. Lil held the cup and Phil cut his thumb.  
Once they poured their potions out they backed up. The six parchments lit up and eery gold color before thousands of black words began to bleed into the paper. The names started with their own full name and then began to stretch to the end of the parchment.  
Phil and Lil were awed when their own parchment continued to print name after name.  
Finally it ended. Phil and Lil's parchment had the least amount of names on it.  
Angelica's the most.  
Chuckie quickly read through the names and got to the right year. There in big bold letters was a name that made him feel sick to his stomach. "GODRIC GRYFINDOR" He sat down hard. He can't be related to him. It must be a mistake.  
Phil saw something that made him a bit giddy. "HELGA HUFFLEPUFF" Written clear as day close to the end of their own parchment.  
Angelica sneered at the name on hers. "SALAZAR SLYTHERIN"  
And lastly, the name that made Chuckie truly scared was printed right on Suzy's parchment. "ROWENA RAVENCLAW"  
"All four founders made extra precautions that their descendants would never meet up in Hogwarts. But they never took into account Squibs. Because now stood in the halls of Hogwarts, were the descendants of all four founders.

*%*$*%*

The lake was heating up. Beneath it sat a single silver egg. And that egg was shaking violently. A single crack went down the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Please Comment!  
> Mars


End file.
